


Is Love Enough?

by BeccaL_94



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaL_94/pseuds/BeccaL_94
Summary: Bridget finally let's out her emotions, and Franky is on the receiving end.





	Is Love Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random piece I wrote when thinking of the last few episodes.

“So, what then, is this it? After all we’ve been through, everything I’ve risked and sacrificed – you’re not even going to look at me? At least have the fucking decency to end things like an adult – not some pathetic child! Will you just say something?”  
“I’m sorry” the voice comes out so soft, partly breaking with emotion, that it takes every ounce of self-control not to step forward and envelope the brunette in a hug, while telling her everything will be okay and that I love her.  
“That’s not going to cut it this time Franky.” I say flatly, devoid of emotion – prompting her to finally look up and meet my eyes.  
“What do you mean?” she asks, almost as if she’s surprised by what I’m saying.  
“I mean, I can’t do this anymore! Look at me Franky, take a good, close look at me. Be honest, how do I look to you?” I say, raising my voice more than intended, hoping no one can overhear us from where we are in my office.  
“Beautiful” I give her a pointed look.  
“Tired” she says, after catching my gaze again.  
“I’m so tired Franky! And angry – and upset! My perfect life, the one we shared together for a year, was ripped from me too! I’m not coping, I can’t sleep in our bed, I can’t even bare to try and cook in our kitchen – hell! Even doing laundry gives me memories of you. I just don’t know what to do, everything is suffering because of it – my health, my job, even my relationships with family and friends. I need you back so badly, I can’t go on like this much longer.” I start to sob, my shoulders are shaking and before I know it I’m on my knees, a crumpled pile on the floor. I try to catch my breath as I continue to cry but my chest feels tight – all the emotion I’ve been holding in for the last six weeks is coming to the surface.  
I struggle to see clearly, as the tears keep flowing and my breathing gets more laboured – to the point the sobs have me gasping for breath as I physically can’t get oxygen to my lungs. Franky is looking at me, frozen in place and eyes wide at my outburst and subsequent breakdown. I can see the fear and panic written all over her face.  
“Where is it Gidget?” she asks, crouching on the floor next to me. I point over to my desk, still a gasping mess on the floor. Franky shoots up from her position and flies over to my desk.  
“Drawer?” she asks frantically, as she’s emptying various items and throwing them to the floor. I try to nod at her from my position, though I can’t tell if she sees or not.  
“Found it! Here, there you go scoot back into me okay, you’re going to be absolutely fine.” She positions herself behind me, and pulls me toward her chest while thrusting the small blue inhaler in front of my face. I reach for it, weakly, prompting her to help me use it properly and finally get some much-needed air, I take deep breaths in as best I can.  
“Shh it’s okay, I’m right here.” Franky reassures as my tears continue to fall – however now they are more for the distress my body is in, rather than everything else that’s been happening lately. She strokes my arm and stomach with her free hand, trying to relax me further. After a few minutes my breathing evens out and I’ve calmed down significantly.  
“God, don’t scare me like that Gidge.”  
“Not happened in a while.” I say, voice slightly hoarse and dry.  
“Ah – yes the now infamous 10-mile hike! I really wish you’d told me you had asthma before that so I didn’t push you as much, I thought you were dying on me!” Franky says, and I lean back in to her embrace, allowing myself to momentarily enjoy the comfort it brings me.  
“You should really be getting back, it’s almost time for count.” I say, reluctantly untangling myself from the comfort I’m getting and moving forwards.  
“Right, yeah you’re right. Umm, are you still staying at the house?”  
“Yes Franky, after I sold my place I have nowhere else to go – except for our home – the one we both own, having said that I can barely set foot in it without crying now.” I say in an annoyed huff, what sort of a question was that?  
“I know, I know – I’m sorry, and that doesn’t make it any better, but it’s not like I planned any of this. I’ve been set up, by who knows who and it doesn’t look like I’m any closer to clearing my name! I don’t want to be here, I just want to come home, and do everything we were planning for the future.” I glance back at her sadly, I guess at least we’re talking now.  
“It’s lonely without you, I don’t know why I let you talk me into buying a 4-bedroom house anyway, it feels even more empty than my 2-bed felt when you didn’t spend the night.”  
“You know why I wanted that place Gidge – and I’m going to get out of here again, you’ll see. That place won’t feel lonely for long, I promise you. I love you, only you. We belong together.”  
“Do you think it’s possible to love someone but also hate them? Because, in all honesty that’s what I’m feeling right now. I don’t know whether I want to pin you against the wall and throttle you, or pin you against it and fuck you…make love to you. Ugh!”  
“Well that’s fair – yeh, I think it’s possible and I’m not surprised you feel like that at all. Just trust me though, you don’t hate me as much as I hate myself right now. I hate knowing I’m putting you through all this Gidge, every time I see you my heart breaks, I don’t mean to lie to you, but please, please just understand that what I’m doing in here, it’s all for us, and I would tell you, but I don’t want to put you in any danger. I promise though, it’ll all work out in the end. Why don’t you check into a hotel tonight, use my card okay? You know the PIN, please babe – I really need you to start looking after yourself.”  
“Okay I think I will actually – does this mean that we’re not breaking up then? I’m so confused by my own feelings, and trying to decipher yours has been near impossible.” I turn to fully face her, as we are both still sat on the floor.  
“I never want to lose you Gidge – it’s just this place – it’s all about survival, I’ve been trying to keep my head down, but it’s not easy since they all know me, or have at least heard of me. Plus, that fucking Freak knows about us – she’s probably told others as well, I’m terrified someone is gonna hurt you, you walk around with no protection, your sessions are in a closed office. I mean fuck, it scares the shit out of me babe.”  
“You really think someone would try and do that?” I ask, surprised as I thought I had a good rapport with the women.  
“It’s not because they don’t like ya Gidge – they would be doing it to get to me, get me to snap or fuck up, it’s me they want to hurt, and you’re my biggest weakness – love is weakness I suppose.” A few tears fall down her face as she speaks.  
“Well I don’t know what you want me to say, this is my job Franky. It’s what I love doing and have been doing for a long time, there’s no way I’m quitting.” I say firmly.  
“No of course not! I wouldn’t ask you to do that. Just maybe talk to Vera, get a guard to be with you as you walk around the prison, really just stuff that should already be common sense to her! I’ll keep an eye out too, say to the girls I trust – they won’t ask questions, and we can’t be too careful, not around here.”  
“Okay I’ll chat with Vera, say there’s been some whisperings of a possible attack, I doubt she’ll ignore that, she is supposed to be my friend after all.” I say, hoping that is still the case after all the shit recently.  
“Right good, I really need to start heading back now, before they send a search party. We good for now? You okay?”  
“Yes Franky, and I’m absolutely fine now. Thank you though.” I say, grasping her hand that is in my lap. She stands and pulls me up along with her.  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you around then – stay safe Spunky.” She says, slightly unsure but turning and heading for the closed door anyway.  
“Franky wait” I say, rushing over before she reaches the handle and engulfing her in a hug – she responds quickly and holds me close, I savour every second before pulling away and looking up into hopeful eyes.  
“I love you” I say, leaning up and capturing her lips with my own, I hear her moan at the contact, it’s short lived however as there is a knock at the door, signalling that Franky definitely has to leave now.  
“I love you too – ugh, and I wasn’t sure whether or not to say this, but I’m going to anyway because I need to know. When you get home tonight to pack your overnight bag, go and have a look in my drawer at my side of the bed. I had a surprise planned before all this happened…and it got put on hold, but I think it’s something we both really need, so have a look tonight okay? Next time I see you I’ll know.” She gives me another quick kiss then heads out the door, leaving me standing confused in my office once again.


End file.
